User blog:Wolfseeker/Hello!
Welcome! Hello everybody, and welcome to my blog! This is where I will post things that I find out during the game. They will all be things that I think people will want to know. There will be titles for each section so that you can decide if you want to read the text or not. I also will post things that happen to me in the game, just to tell you how it went for me. So, lets start... 'A Small But Useful Glitch' I, from the beginning of WQ found a small yet useful glitch. It was a very useful glitch and this is how it goes... You go to a wolf territory, right at the start of the game if you want, then you fight a wolf (it is better if the wolf is one from Grassy Plains or Amethyst Mountain) Then, the wolf needs to be at the point of running away (do this by saying I want to be boss or anything else to fight it. The wolf will give in if you keep fighting it and don't give up. The wolf will say 'I can take a hint!' and at that point do the following). Press Esc and then pack stats, you will see Expierience rising at a steady rate. If it is not rising resume the game and a couple of seconds later press Esc again and do the above. Let the Expierience rise to 50,000+ so that you can name your pups once they are born. HINT: The more you rise the Expierience the slower the points will rise. It gets really slow after more then 10,0000 points. I hope that this helps! Finding A Mate When you find your mate... You should either have fought one wolf from each territory and done the glitch above or just fought one wolf from each territory. I would personaly suggest doing the glitch and fighting the wolves but you may do what you want. Now that you have fought/interacted the wolves, one from each territory, you can go in search of your mate. You can find a mate anywhere in each of the territories. I have only searched in Amethyst Mountain and in Soda Butte Vista. All territories have different coloured pelts and different personalities. Then, when you have chosen your territory, press the 'v' key on your keyboard, this will activate the scent. Follow the yellow dots a wolf, keep it in mind that this will not be your mate. Fight the wolf either killing it or chasing it away. Then turn around and run a bit in the area with the dots. Soon the dots will disappear and a message about finding a mate will appear (this message may appear sooner) you then look around the area that you ran around and, after a bit of searching wich will be very quick you will find a wolf. They will not necessaraly be the opposite gender to you but, either way, approach them. If they are the same gender to you then you can do what ever you wish to or about the wolf. However, if the wolf is the opposite gender you may approach them (if you like the looks and other details). Once you have done this first say 'He llo there.' then 'I like you.' then 'Let's play!' and finally say 'Let's start a pack!' twice. This should raise the hearts one by one until there are five. You can now name your mate and save the game. If the game will not save wait till the 'Congratulations!' message appears or eat from an elk carcass and then save. I hope that this helps! Den Picking a den is hard. Especially of you know you're gonna raise pups there! I will give negatives and positives to all four territories and my opinion on which is the best to settle in. Saddle Meadows Here is an easy den to find. It has hunting grounds near by and is far enough from wolf territory so as not to get too many wolf intruders. This den provides a flat surface which is very useful once you are raising pups. It has many carcasses lying around which are a good food source yet bring unwelcome intruders. It is a very good site and is a good place to pick for a den. East Creek East creek has a glitch where your pups will wander off more. It may be a secretive den site yet it is not very good. Even though it is far from food it still has many intruders. It is close enough to the cattle ranch to say that the ranch is good enough a hunting ground. Aspen Heights Close to both food and other wolf territory this site is farther away from the trip to the summer house that you will need to make later in the game. This den site has plenty of food and intruders so it is both positive and negative, remember that it will have more intruders than Saddle Meadows or Bison Peak Cutoff. Bison Peak Cutoff This is equally far from food as from wolf territory. It does not have many wolf intruders but still more then Saddle Meadows. Opinion My opinion is that Saddle Meadows is the best den site, pleanty of food and not too many intruders. Pups Once you have finally gone through what you thought was hard - finding a mate, finding food, finding a den... You will await the summer as well as your pups in Slough Creek! What you thought was hard will seem like nothing once you've got hungry pups to feed! I do have tips and more, all will have a heading so choose the appropriate section for your place in the game. Of course, you can read everything but for certain parts please check the headings. If I do not have something that you want to know please check either WQ forums - http://wolfquest.org/bb/index.php or in wolf pups - Wolf pups. If non of the information you want exists in those pages you might want to search it online. Stay Close! Your first mission once you have your pups is to make sure that they don't wander off too far. Do this by picking up stray pups and bringing them back to your den. Here is a picture of a pup being carried (the one below). That is the most efficient way. There is another way which is much quicker and easier. Press 'h' on your keyboard to howl, do this until the blua meter in the top right corner of your screen is full. You will have to howl every now and then when the meter starts to go back down, this is to make sure that your pups are safer when you and your mate our out. Bite The Grizzly! Your next quest after this will be protecting your territory. All that you have to do is bit a grizzly three times to chase it away. This might take some time and patience as it did for me. There are a good number of grizzlies around in wolf quest so it won't be too hard to find one. That's The Pups So... yeah. I will update the blog (especially the pup section) when I know more about the pups. I have only gotten up to the grizzly bitting because my keyboard won't bite. I know that there is a journey to a summer house in WQ so watch out for that. Please do not spoil it for me if you know what happens later on, thanks! More Coming! Hello, there will be more coming on - Pups (once I have found out more) The many dangours and deaths Witn many headlines! There will be (under dangours and deaths) explaining how death can happen and what can be done. Also there will be (under pups) more about the summer house journey, this will be posted in my blog once I get to that part in WQ. Emote-roll1 (2.7).gif|A very cute picture, may appear submissive but still cute! Emote-grinf (2.7).gif|Every wolf needs to show others that it is around. If a wolf needs to do it that instant... howling is a good way! Anim-swimidle (2.7).gif|Swimming is refreshing, and fun! This wolf sure knows how to do it! SC HIdönerface rock (2.7).gif|Its nice being with your family... even when it's in black and white! Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|Being happy is one thing but being happy with other is completely different! SolitaryHowl screenshot8.jpg|It's fun howling but it's even more fun howling on a rock with a beautiful sky! Achievement LR screenshot ASpotofComfort.png|A wolf on a couch what next... LR HIsofa (2.7).png|...Oh, that next! Category:Blog posts